


Dundyne, sval

by colazitron



Series: Isak and Even's Adventures in Cohabitation [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: SInce it's summer now, Even suggests they get a summer duvet. A double, of course, because sharing is caring. That means a trip to IKEA.





	Dundyne, sval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> **Dislcaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creator. I made all of this up and am sharing it only for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** I know. More domesticity. Shocking.
> 
> A huge thank you to imminentinertia, who's always patient about all my Norway and Oslo questions and a generally all around great beta. Takk, bb.

“Isak?” Even says over breakfast, trying to get Isak's attention away from where he's texting back and forth with Sana, probably trying to work out a time to study for their physics exam. Even's never seen anyone study as much as Isak and Sana do.

“Hm?” Isak asks, not looking up from his phone. He's got a tiny piece of cereal stuck to his cheek where he missed his mouth with the spoon a few moments ago. Even's gonna let him find that one in the bathroom mirror in a few moments.

“You know how I tend to roll on top of my duvet and then steal yours and then you get cold and have to try and pry your duvet out of my hands in the middle of the night and all that?” Even says, watching in amusement as Isak looks up to settle fondly exasperated eyes on him.

“Yeah, I vaguely recall that happening once or twice,” Isak drawls. “What about it? Have you decided to better your ways?”

“No, I've decided we should get a double duvet,” Even says. “I don't think I can roll on top of all of that.”

“But you always get cold when you sleep,” Isak points out. “You pull the duvet up to above your ears, Even.”

Isak says it like it's the most ridiculous thing in the world, but Even likes being cuddled up, okay? He's not apologising for it.

“Just because your metabolism doesn't understand how sleep works and that you're supposed to power down a bit--”

“Oi, my metabolism is fine, it's yours that goes basically cold-blooded,” Isak interrupts him, faux-insulted.

“That's not how warm- and cold-blooded works,” Even snorts, mostly because he knows that Isak is perfectly aware of that. “Anyway, I'll just put an extra blanket on my side or something if I get cold. So, double duvet: yes or no? Would make cuddling easier too.”

He adds the last part with a wink – he's getting better, he swears – and watches Isak roll his eyes fondly.

“We don't even sleep-cuddle that often,” Isak points out but then he shrugs. “But, yeah. Sounds good.”

“Okay, I was thinking we could go tonight after I get done at work? Take the shuttle to IKEA, pick one, maybe have dinner there?”

Isak nods along. “Yeah sounds good.”

“Alright,” Even says. “Come pick me up after my shift then?”

“Will do,” Isak smiles, that look on his face like he'd kiss Even if it didn't mean getting up and leaning over the table. That look is almost as good as a kiss.

“We'll have to get a set of covers too,” Even says.

Isak makes a considering humming noise and looks over at their bed critically.

“Blue,” he says decisively when he turns back.

Even can't help his laugh. “What is it with you and blue?”

Isak shrugs and then grins that grin that Even knows means trouble, and suddenly he knows what Isak's going to say when he puts his chin in his hand and flutters his eyelashes at him.

“It reminds me of your eyes, baby,” Isak says, voice sugar-sweet, and Even laughs some more at it.

Isak looks pleased with the reaction and watches Even laugh for a moment before his phone beeps with another message and draws his attention again. The curve of Isak's smile goes absent-minded as he texts something back, his hair swooping across his forehead still tangled from sleep, and his eyelashes dark smudges at the top of his cheeks with the way he's got his head bowed. Some days Even can barely believe they're really here together.

After breakfast, they stumble through a well-practised dance around each other while they get ready for school. Isak's talking about his study plans with Sana after school on the tram ride there, and when Magnus complains about a maths assignment while they're all standing in the courtyard together, Even suddenly remembers he has a paper to discuss with a teacher. He kisses Isak goodbye standing with the boys, since Isak and Sana are the kind of people who think lunch is an appropriate time to use to study. Since Even has to go to work right after school, they'll probably see each other only in passing, if at all.

(Also, it’s not as though Even ever really needs an excuse to kiss Isak.)

It was strange, at first, living with Isak and going to school together only to then go an entire day without seeing him, but it's become normal now. It's good, probably, that their schedules are already quite different, so they won't be so blind-sided by it in the fall when Even's no longer at Nissen at all.

“See you after work?” Even asks, just to make sure.

Isak gives him a nod and another kiss. “I'll come pick you up.”

“Okay,” Even says and leans in for yet another kiss. A quick one, because he really does need to talk about that blasted Norwegian essay. “Date night?” he hears Jonas ask as he walks away, and grins to himself when Isak answers “sort of”. He guesses they are that couple now; the one that goes to IKEA together and bickers over duvet covers and scented candles or whatever there is to bicker about at IKEA. A lot, Even assumes, given how often it happens.

 

Isak shows up to pick Even up in his skinny black jeans and that green t-shirt that hangs off his shoulders nicely with a cup of coffee from KB for each of them, like they really are going on a date.

“I know you heard that date night comment this morning,” Isak says with a grin and tilts his face up to accept the kiss Even leans down to give him. It's maybe a tad too lingering considering they're stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

“The poor girl at KB hated me for walking in five minutes before closing, so appreciate your coffee,” Isak says when Even pulls back.

“My hero,” Even pretends to swoon, taking the cup from Isak and lacing their fingers together instead. “Braving grumpy, overworked baristas just for me.”

“You know it,” Isak says, and then launches into a story of something that happened at lunch earlier.

They spend the walk to the bus stop sharing anecdotes, catching each other up on their day. On the shuttle bus Even reaches up for one of the bars that runs along the ceiling holding the handles, and Isak grabs one of those and rolls his eyes at him when Even smirks at him a bit. It's still strange for Even to think that Isak's actually grown a little in the short time he's known him, but he's relatively certain when he leans down to kiss him, he leans down a little less than he used to when they first started doing this last fall. Maybe it's just that Isak doesn't fold in on himself anymore, stands tall and smiles into the kiss, the movement of the bus jostling them apart eventually.

Since the bedroom stuff is downstairs, and Even is the kind of person who liked browsing, they decide to have dinner first. Meatballs for Isak, who always insists it's whatever the capitalistic form of treason against a transnational corporation would be not to eat them (a phrase Even was almost entirely sure he'd picked up from Jonas' strange fascination with IKEA), and salmon for Even, because there’s never a wrong time to eat salmon.

“We need to make sure to get one that's extra long, given how you pull the duvet up to your ears,” Isak teases later, slipping his hand into Even's as they idle through the living room and bed room sections. Even always likes looking at the little showrooms. Sometimes they do have a really clever suggestion to make the most of small spaces and if there's something their flat needs, it's clever solutions for making the most of a small space. Not that they can afford any adventurous rearranging, but one can always take inspiration and imitate.

“Aw, you're looking out for me,” Even coos, pulling Isak closer by their linked hands and kissing him on the lips. He tastes a bit of lingonberry jam.

“Obviously. That's my job, remember,” Isak grins.

Even laughs and loops Isak's arm across his chest so Even can rest his arm along Isak's shoulders, hand dangling off Isak's far one, without having to let go of his hand. Isak sighs a little, like he's not exactly a fan of holding his arm up like that, but leans against Even's side.

“Angling for a promotion?” Even asks and then picks up a set of blue and turquoise scented candles.

“Always. Comes with a pay rise,” Isak says while Even brings the candles up to his face for a whiff.

Huh.

“You know, I was expecting 'seaside' or something like that,” he says idly, staring at the candles.

“It's not?” Isak asks.

Even holds them out to him. “Nope.”

Isak leans in for a sniff himself and Even watches his eyebrows shoot up. “Wait, coconut?”

“Yeah,” Even laughs. “I was totally not expecting that.”

“Me either,” Isak says. “You want them?”

“I mean. We don't need them,” Even hedges.

“Even. They're thirty kroner,” Isak points out.

“We can always grab them downstairs,” Even says, putting them back. “I'll think about it.”

“You're ridiculous,” Isak says with a sigh, but he's got that fond smile on when Even looks down at him. “You're okay with spending more than that on a fucking cushion we have absolutely no use for, but this is where you draw the line?”

“I'm not drawing the line,” Even protests. “Just… I don't know. I'm weird about spending money, okay. Bigger sums are somehow easier to justify.”

“That makes literally no sense,” Isak says, but falls into step with Even when he turns to continue walking.

“You make no sense,” Even quips.

“That must be why I'm so in love with you,” Isak shoots back immediately, making Even laugh.

Jesus, this boy. He's so, so fond of this boy.

“You think there's a reason for why we're in love?” he asks.

“We specifically, or we as humans?” Isak asks, but continues before Even can answer. “Doesn't matter. Of course there is. Literally everything has a reason. Or a cause, at least.”

“What's the difference?” Even asks.

“Causation versus meaning. Maybe there's no _reason_ we fall in love, like some sort of deeper meaning or something, but there's always a chain of events, even if we don't know what exactly it is,” Isak says.

“You're so romantic,” Even faux-sighs, batting his eyelashes at Isak.

Isak scoffs to hide the smile Even can see curl at the corners of his lips anyway.

“You love it,” he says.

“Yeah, I do,” Even confirms, pressing a kiss to Isak's hair.

Even tries to pick up two more cushions that Isak vetoes vehemently, and for a brief moment, with them glaring at each other, Even thinks they're actually going to fight about this. But then he catches someone giving them that 'ugh why can't this couple solve their issues outside IKEA' look and suddenly realises what they're doing, so he starts laughing instead.

“What the fuck,” Isak complains, but Even can see his posture relaxing and the way his mouth pulls up into a small smile. Neither of them can ever really help themselves. Laughing along with each other is just second nature at this point.

“We're actually squabbling in IKEA,” Even points out. “Over a fucking cushion.”

“Two cushions,” Isak corrects, because he's a grumpy, proud little thing sometimes.

“Two cushions,” Even relents and puts them back down, pulling Isak into a hug instead.

Isak sighs into his shoulder and hugs him back.

“Next month, okay?” Isak says. “We just need to--”

“I know, I know,” Even says. Sometimes it's really obvious that Isak's been budgeting a small amount of money for far longer than Even has. And he knows that sometimes Isak is still wary his dad won't come through with the money he promised to send to help them out. It's fine. They really can just get the damn cushions next month. Even just thinks it'd be nice to have a few more cushions for when they lounge on the bed, watching movies. And maybe to add a colour to the room that isn't white or blue. Not that he doesn't love the lightness of their room, but. Sometimes he wants something more exciting. Something eye-catching.

Isak turns away to yawn into his hand when they pull out of the hug, and Even feels his own answering one settle in his limbs like he suddenly remembers he's been on his feet all day.

“Shall we just go downstairs and get what we came for?” he suggests.

“What, are you done browsing?” Isak teases, reaching for Even's hand again.

“Yeah, I think I'm all argued out,” Even teases back, laughing when Isak rolls his eyes and huffs an embarrassed breath.

They move a little more quickly now, weaving their way past other couples, and friends, and a few families trying to wrangle bored teenagers or over-excited toddlers, until they're stood in front of what Even didn't expect to be quite that large an array of duvets.

“So,” he says, looking over at Isak.

Isak only shrugs. “I know nothing about duvets, but the lighter the better, for me.”

Even makes a noise that makes Isak duck his head and grin before he tilts his head up for a brief kiss.

“Just pick one. Just getting rid of the winter ones will be heaven for me, to be honest,” Isak says and lets Even fondle the demonstration pieces for a while, shuffling along beside him dutifully.

“I like this one,” Even finally says, and Isak shrugs again.

“I mean it. It's all cool with me,” he says.

“Humour me,” Even drawls, and watches Isak sigh and reach out to rub his fingers over the material.

“Nice, I guess,” he says. “I really don't know what I'm doing, Even.”

Even laughs and shrugs himself.

“Me either, but, fake it till you make it, right?” he says.

“Sure,” Isak says, smiling fondly, and then squats down to root through the packages.

“Is that Sötvedel or Hönsbär, then?”

“It's Sötvedel,” Even says.

“Okay,” Isak mumbles and drags his hands along the labels until he finds it. “So, extra length?”

“We could just get a regular one and turn it sideways. Our bed isn't so big that we need the width,” Even points out.

Isak frowns as he considers it, and then checks the labels again.

“It's not that much more,” he hedges. It's a hundred kroner more. “We'll have a bigger bed some day.”

“Aw, are you thinking of our future again?” Even teases. “Gonna get a high-paying job with all your sixes and spoil me?”

The tips of Isak's ears go red, and he looks back down at the duvets, grabbing the biggest one.

“One of us has to,” he says as he gets back up, staring Even down.

Even stares back a bit and finally takes the duvet from Isak, and leans down to kiss him. It's not like he'll complain about having extra duvet mass to pile on top of himself. Isak is probably insisting because of that far more than a nebulous future where they may or may not own a full-size double bed.

“Covers then,” Even says, and takes a step back, trusting Isak to follow him over.

“I want blue ones, I meant it,” Isak says behind him, stepping in close so he can hook his chin over Even's shoulder as he looks the row of bed covers up and down.

Even hums and reaches out to run his hand over a set that's perhaps more green than blue.

“Would this count as blue?” he asks.

“Not blue, but gorgeous,” Isak says. “Also nine hundred kroner though.”

“Well, it's linen,” Even points out. “It'd be perfect for summer.”

“I'm not buying a cover that's more than the actual duvet,” Isak says, in that firm tone of his that means 'no, Even, we're not buying cushions we don't need this month'.

Even sighs and smiles to himself.

“Fiiine,” he relents.

“How about these?” Isak suggests, stepping away from Even and pulling a dark powder blue striped set away from the wall a bit.

Even steps closer and wrinkles his nose a bit.

“I'm not really into the shiny stuff,” he says. “It's a bit… grandparents or hotel covers, you know what I mean?”

Isak gives him a look like he doesn't have his own interior decorating idiosyncrasies, but steps away from them without argument.

“We could always just get white ones,” Isak suggests.

“What, two sets in you're already giving up on blue? I thought they reminded you of my eyes! Guess you just don't care that much…” Even teases, grinning to himself when Isak snorts a laugh.

“Alright, alright, it was just a suggestion,” Isak says, and then pulls a solid baby blue set out to show to Even.

“These maybe?”

“Don't hate me but I really don't like that shade of blue,” Even says.

Isak laughs. “Me either actually. It's too… I don't know. There's just something about it.”

“That weird brightness that baby onesies sometimes have,” Even suggests. “Especially the pink ones.”

“Yes!” Isak says, pointing a finger at him in agreement. “That's exactly what it is.”

Even steps around him to pull a set away from the wall himself, turning his most charming grin on Isak. By the face he pulls, he knows Isak can tell.

“How do you feel about turquoise instead of blue?” Even asks.

“That looks like … I don't know. Makes me think of ice cream, for some reason? Like a cheesy summer kind of thing,” Isak says.

“Come on,” Even wheedles. “The colour's pretty. And there's lots of white! To go with your whole aesthetic.”

“You love our aesthetic,” Isak grumbles, but Even can practically watch his resolve crumble.

“It'd go well with the beige sheets as well,” Even says.

Isak sighs and shrugs. “Yeah, fine. We should get a new set of sheets too, though, while we're here.”

Even beams and bends down to pick up a set of Vitpil, idly thinking about sending Jonas a snap of their purchase later when they get home. Isak's already looking for the sheets when Even straightens back up, so Even ambles over to him and takes his free hand when Isak finds what he's looking for.

“Great,” Isak says. “Let's get your candles and go, then. I'm done with this place for tonight.”

Even has honestly forgotten about the candles, but now that Isak brought them back up, he does kind of want them. They'd go with their new duvet covers, he's sure. Once faced with the frankly intense selection of scented candles, Even manages to wheedle another pair in cute little pots decorated in pretty blue designs out of Isak. It's probably more to do with how he's been wrinkling his nose, not overly fond of strong scents, than any real opinion on whether or not they need another two candles. Even's honestly after the pots more than the candles. They'll make cute tea mugs.

Blessedly, there aren't many people in line when they get to the registers, and since they only have a handful of things they're out quickly, Even holding the brown paper bag in one hand, and Isak's hand in the other.

“Successful trip, I'd say,” he says, ambling over to the shuttle station.

Isak laughs softly. “Despite the lack of cushions?”

“Well, we do have five candles,” Even says with a grin.

Isak sort of leans against his side as they wait for the bus in silence, but Even doesn't mind, just slings his arm around his shoulders and leans back, the two of them keeping each other upright.

“I'm exhausted,” Even admits as they board the bus, and Isak crowds him into a double seat, slipping in beside him.

“Yeah, me too,” he says, slumping down in his seat so he can comfortably lean against Even's side again.

“Know what I'm looking forward to?” he asks once he's settled.

“Hm?” Even hums, not bothering to turn to look at Isak, instead just resting his own head against his, eyelids going a bit heavy.

“Putting on the new duvet and shit, getting in the shower, and going to sleep all clean and fresh,” Isak says.

“Aren't you supposed to wash new duvet covers and stuff before using them?” Even asks, though he's definitely not going to do any laundry today anymore.

“What, why?” Isak asks.

“Because of the industrial strength cleaning stuff or something? I feel like that's a thing.”

Isak makes a dissatisfied noise. “I don't know. Isn't that probably the same stuff they use on hotel bed stuff? And that's fine, so.”

“Point taken,” Even says. Snuggling into new, clean bed sheets does sound good. As does a shower.

“We can make some of your apple cake tea and watch something on Netflix, if you want,” Isak suggests.

“It's not apple pie.”

“Apple and cinnamon is literally what apple pie tastes like.”

Even can't really be bothered to think of a reply to that, so he just makes a soft shushing noise and smiles at Isak's quiet, answering laughter.

They don't speak for the remaining bus ride, and once they've switched to the tram that'll take them home, Even digs out his phone and earbuds, offering one to Isak. He just presses play on whatever he was listening to last – NAS, apparently, which makes Isak grin – and they stand leaning against a pole, heads bent close, for the rest of the ride home.

“You do the bed, I'll make the tea?” Even suggests as soon as they're through their door, locking up behind them before he drops his keys into the little bowl that's finally found its way back from their table to the entry hall where it belongs.

“I know how to make tea,” Isak grumbles as he takes off his shoes, but grabs the IKEA bag without comment and makes his way over towards their bed.

Even watches him go for half a second, black skinny jeans emphasising the length of his legs, and the way the green of his t-shirt makes his hair look brighter and the eyes Even can’t see right now a little paler, but then reaches out to grab his hand and pull him back around.

“Hey,” he says, pulling Isak closer when he turns back with a confused frown. “Have I told you you look gorgeous?”

“Probably, at some point,” Isak grins, and comes easily into the kiss Even leans down to give him.

“You look gorgeous,” Even mumbles, brushing their noses together. “I love IKEA dates with you.”

Isak grins and kisses him again. “I can't believe we're that couple.”

“We were always that couple. One of our first conversations included curtains,” Even teases, just to hear Isak laugh.

“You're the one who keeps bringing them up.”

“I like the world with the yellow curtains.”

“It's literally the same as this one, except with yellow curtains. That's the whole point,” Isak points out.

Even kisses him again, breaking it when their smiles won't quite dim enough to go on.

“Maybe it's my way of letting you know I want yellow curtains here, too,” he says.

“You're the one who picked them.”

“Stop making sense,” Even mock-complains, and lets Isak pull away after another kiss.

“Tea,” Isak reminds him, and takes two steps backwards, their arms stretching between them before Even lets go of his hand.

“Why do you always walk away like that?” Even asks with a grin, and lets Isak's laughter follow him as he turns into the kitchen to set about making them their tea.

Isak forbids they get into bed before they're both showered, so by the time they do, the tea's gone lukewarm. And even though it's definitely a flavour best enjoyed hot, with the sun slowly going down and casting shadows on their walls, a new candle burning on their table, Even can't say he minds too much. It's hard to mind anything at all when Isak's right there beside him.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
